


The Fluff Pup

by amadscientistapproaches



Series: Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :D, Animals, Dipper is a fluff, Gen, I'm not a pet person to any great extent, It made me smile a lot to write, Just general sibling feelings, Maybel 2018, Supportive sister Mabel Pines, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Dipper Pines, a good doggo, a little pup, but I think this has changed me, fluffiness and cuteness, monthofmaybel2018, not the kill each other ones, the good ones, werewoofer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadscientistapproaches/pseuds/amadscientistapproaches
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's first full moon in Gravity Falls.Written for Maybel 2018, Week 1: Animals. It kind of fits in with Week 2: Comfort as well though. And Week 3: Supernatural. If you really want, Week 4: Food, as well. But it's only meant to be for Week 1 XD





	The Fluff Pup

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a werewolf AU for a while now. The potential for such fluffiness was too much to resist!

Mabel sat eagerly bouncing on the edge of her bed, watching the forest through the attic window. The full moon would appear any minute now.

“Mabel, would you stop it?” Dipper said irritably.

“Sorry, Dip Dop,” Mabel smiled at him. “But no, I won’t stop it. It feels like _forever_ since I’ve seen the fluff pup!”

“Not this again,” said Dipper wearily.

“Yes, this again! ‘The fluff pup’!” Mabel spread her hands and moved them in a rainbow shape above her head. “Because that’s what you look like when you do your thing. It’s much better than ‘werewolf’. That’s boring. It’s literally just ‘manwolf’. Fluff pup adds _illustration_.”

“We don’t know any other werewolves though.” Dipper tried to reason. “Maybe not all of them are fluffy. _Definitely_ not all of them are puppies.”

Mabel held up a finger. “That’s where you’re wrong, bro-bro. _All_ dogs are puppies. And a wolf is basically a dog, and a werewolf turns into a wolf. In conclusion: _you_ are a puppy. Sometimes. Also, you’re not fully grown, so you are _actually_ a puppy as well. I suppose werepuppy might be acceptable . . .”

“It’s a pity the Journal doesn’t have anything on werewolves.” Dipper said, grabbing it and flipping obsessively through, like he had been all day. “When I found it, I thought there might actually be a cure.”

He looked so crestfallen. Mabel slowed her bouncing until it ceased completely.

She loved her brother: it didn’t matter what shape he was. If it had been her, she would have been ecstatic. Becoming an animal? How cool was that!

Dipper wasn’t like her though. He was lonely having no one who could really relate to him, no matter how hard Mabel tried.

 He was okay enough with the whole thing once he got used to it. He’d been pretty freaked out the first time he Changed, but Mabel found that, really, he was like any other animal – just a bit more magicky than normal. He wouldn’t hurt anyone unless he was pushed to. However, he still worried. The first time, he’d been paranoid that he would hurt someone, and terrified that it would be Mabel, until they discovered that some instincts ran very deep indeed: there was no way he would ever harm his sister. If Mabel was around, he behaved exactly how he looked: like a fluff pup.

Tonight was their first full moon in Gravity Falls though. Their first full moon away from home. They didn’t know how he would react when his rationality disappeared and his instincts took over in an unfamiliar environment. Dipper had been badgering her all day about restraint precautions (which Mabel had flatly refused), back-up plans (which she had listened to for his peace of mind), and readily available supplies of meat (which she had stored under her bed). Mabel was _entirely_ confident that this would go exactly the same as usual. Dipper wasn’t.

He cracked his knuckles anxiously, eyes flitting between the window and the Journal.

“It’s just like falling asleep.” He muttered. “Falling asleep after a lot of growing pains, and itchiness, and sensory overstimulation.” He groaned. “This is going to be fun.”

“It will be for me!” Mabel said cheerfully. “You _never_ want to play catch,”

“Yes I do,” said Dipper, mildly offended.

“But not with your _mouth_. _Proper_ catch, Dipper.” Mabel said, as though this was obvious. “When you’re a fluff pup, you understand me.”

“Stop calling me a fluff pup! I am not fluffy, nor a puppy! I’m a werewolf, I’m scary, I could kill someone!”

“Nah.” said Mabel airily. “That’s just a myth.”

“We thought werewolves were a myth, Mabel!”

Mabel gasped as an idea struck her. “Do you want me to get Gompers up here? You could have an animal buddy!”

“Mabel, I might eat Gompers,”

“Nah.” She responded again. Then she turned thoughtful. “Gompers might chew on _you_ a bit, though,”

Dipper was about to loose another agitated reply, when a white light shone through the window and illuminated the side of his face. The Moon had risen.

“Oh no,” he gulped.

“It’ll be okay, Dipper,” Mabel reassured him, hopping off her bed and going over to her brother’s side of the room, where he was sliding off his own bed onto the floor. He had a large blanket wrapped around him. It was odd that he was so self-conscious about changing shape, but when Mabel had shown him photos of his transformation one time, he’d been horrified and had kept himself completely obscured ever since. It also doubled as a way for her to be around him during the Change without invading his privacy: Dipper took off his clothes before it happened. He’d reasoned that not being prepared was going to be expensive in the future if he tore up his clothes every month.

He started breathing rapidly, then winced in pain. Eyes tightly closed, he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. When Mabel had inquired once, it turned out to be on not losing his dinner. Small hairs started growing on his face, and his ears looked like they were trying to shift around his head while simultaneously lengthening to points. With a whimper, Dipper dove under the blanket.

After a minute or two, the lump Mabel had been watching frantically writhe around stilled. Laboured breaths filled the room, quicker than a human’s resting rate. Mabel slowly and carefully drew back the blanket. She couldn’t stop a very unwelcome thought from entering her head.

_What if Dipper’s right about this time?_

He wouldn’t be. Mabel knew her brother. He wouldn’t hurt anyone unless he had to, least of all her.

There was still a bit of a quaver in her voice when she ventured, “Dipper?”

A whine.

The lump shook itself, and the rest of the blankets fell away.

Dipper the wolf sat up on his haunches, tongue hanging out, soft dark fur slightly dishevelled, but brown eyes the same as ever, oddly enough. He even retained his Big Dipper birthmark, in slightly lighter fur than the rest of him. He licked her face.

“Dipper the fluff pup!” Mabel cried, hugging him tightly. Dipper nosed at her hair, letting her know everything was fine with him. No change at all. He’d – they’d – been worrying for nothing.

Dipper rose up on his legs, sniffing around under her bed.

“Hungry, huh?” she said sympathetically. She could imagine the Change took a lot out of a person. Opening a can of meat, she was happy to play with his incredibly soft fur until he finished. Then he yapped at her.

“Shh!” she hushed hurriedly. “We don’t want Grunkle Stan coming up here!”

Dipper quieted obediently.

“Y’know what,” Mabel said slowly, “we could never go outside in Piedmont. Too much city stuff. Out _here_ on the other hand . . .”

She grinned at Dipper. Dipper wagged his tail.

“Let’s go see Gompers!”

They both scrambled up, and as Mabel finished stuffing her feet into some shoes, she realised just how big Dipper the fluff pup was.

If she was to get on her hands and knees next to him, shoulder to shoulder, he’d be noticeably bigger than her. And he was only a puppy! She wondered if this was standard for some dogs. Or werewolves. It might be. Nothing was standard about this situation.

She grinned as she realised how big he’d eventually be. He might be able to give her piggy backs one day!

Mabel grabbed the ball they played catch with, and the Journal. As an afterthought, she grabbed her camera as well. They were here to make summer memories after all.

“Let’s see if we can do this without Grunkle Stan noticing,” Mabel whispered, opening their bedroom door. Dipper might have given a nod, or he might just have been flicking his head. She was never quite sure how intelligent he was like this, and he never remembered enough to tell her.

Apart from Mabel’s camera spontaneously flashing when they were halfway downstairs, their temporary escape was successful. The siblings crept quietly out, one on two legs, one on four, but both pretty happy with the arrangement.

Fortunately, Stan was occupied playing with his own chew toy in the basement.


End file.
